This invention relates to protection means for a printed circuit board (PCB) and a method of use of protection means for a PCB.
PCB's typically include at least an upper and lower surface with one or more electrical components located on one or both surfaces thereof. The PCB is then located in an item of electrical apparatus in use. It is often a requirement that one or more of the electrical components on the PCB are required to be covered with a fluid, such as an adhesive, to maintain the component in a suitable position on the PCB in use and to protect the same from damage, environmental conditions, tampering and/or the like. An example of such a component is a flash memory device. However, it is difficult to ensure that the adhesive is applied around the component to a pre-determined thickness which is reproducible for each PCB in a manner which is cost effective and which is not time consuming. It is also difficult to ensure that the adhesive does not flow onto any other component on the PCB which is not required to be covered by the adhesive since this may cause damage to the other component or make the same unserviceable. This also typically results in wastage of adhesive which increases the cost of producing the PCB.
It is known to provide a plastic rim around an integrated circuit chip on a circuit board and to locate a soft gel medium within the rim and surrounding the chip, as disclosed in EP788617. A plate made of plastic or metal is attached to the top surface of the plastic rim in order to provide a cover for the package to allow the conduction of heat generated by the chip during use away from the chip. However, EP788617 is not concerned with preventing tampering or unauthorised access to the chip.